Unknown Lover
by falconsecho
Summary: Jim finds himself in an odd position as he is visited by a man at nigh. He has to figure out who this man is. M/M


Ok hope you enjoy my story. its a quick little one shot that came to mind and i wanted to share it with you!

Captain Kirk was now on his second year of his five year mission and had been Captain of the Enterprise for a little over three of those years. He has loved every minute of it even the overwhelming amount of reports. It was vary handy having a Vulcan as his second in command especially when he could talk him into doing his desk work when he got behind.

He made his way back to his quarters after a very busy day. His mind was still spinning in every direction and he was overly exhausted but he wouldn't have it any other way. He had found it hard to shut his mind down ever since he had became the Captain but he still seemed to find some sleep at night. He had found that his busy life had also changed a great deal.

He rarely had time for a social life anymore and his sexual encounters had become few and far between. His few occasions to relax were oddly enough during missions when they were sent invitations for party's from natives to planets. It was nice but he was beginning to feel run down and in need of some time to himself.

He made his way to the shower and allowed the hot water to run over his tense muscles. It felt good after sitting over a desk writing reports. He finally forced himself to leave the shower and dry off before he got into the bed. It took him some time but after some time he finally managed to quiet his thoughts and he fell deep asleep.

Jim woke up to an odd feeling as he realized he wasn't alone in his dark room. He felt a warm hand running along his back and ended with a squeeze to his left buttock. He new that he should stop whoever it was that was touching him but it had been a long time and his manhood was already hardening. He felt a second hand on his right butt cheek and the stranger pulled them apart.

Jim moaned again as he felt something warm and wet rubbing against his puckered hole. He couldn't help but push against what his groggy mind decided was another mans member. It was large and hot; he loved the feel of the warm slick liquid as he began to leak down onto his sack. This stranger wasn't a human he realized as it was self lubricating.

Jim tried to look back but he felt a hand grab hold of his hair ruffly returning his eyes to the head of his bed. He heard a deep growl at his ear and he felt teeth sink into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood but at the same time he felt himself being entered. The man sank as deep as he could go and Jim flinched with a hiss of pain.

The man waited for him to adjust to his size and he greatly appreciated the time, given the mans size. He pushed back against the unknown man as he felt ready for what was to come. He felt the man begin to move slowly but he quickly picked up the pace and was rutting into him with his teeth still firmly pressed against his shoulder.

He felt his body begin to tighten and soon he found his release. He moaned out and threw his head back as the pleasure rippled through his body. It had been a very long time since he had came so hard. He could still feel the man behind him still pounding into his body and he loved it. He had rarely found a partner that had been so willing to be so rough with him. The man came not long after and he felt the man bury deep before shooting his hot seed deep into him. Jim moaned again at the feeling and his limbs gave out. He fell onto his stomach and back into a deep sleep. The last thing he remembered was the feel of the man pulling out of him.

Jim woke up the next morning feeling sore and oddly refreshed. He sat up and felt the stickiness between his butt cheeks. He smiled but then confusion hit him as he realized that he didn't have any clue as to who had taken him last night. He jumped into the shower and cleaned up quickly before looking in the mirror to see the bite mark on his shoulder. It had two holes deeper then the others, from the mans canine teeth; so he could add Dracula to his maybe list.

The whole shift was already on the bridge and he walked in with his usual smile. He work his shift like he normally would but he couldn't keep his thoughts away from that night. Who was the man? Would he come again? Why did he find the need to stay hidden? Did he even know the man? This was a big ship. His mind was constantly running questions through his mind. The day ended quickly even as uneventful as it was.

He had a quick dinner from the replicator that was in his room. He then sat down at his desk and began his reports. Though it had been a slow day he still had to make his Captain's log and report everything that had happened. It should be quick but it felt like it was taking forever. He heard the door bell and stood to answer it.

He was surprised to see Spock standing in the door with his normal blank expression. He looked to Spock in question but turned and walked back into his room after a few seconds. He wasn't sure why the Vulcan had decided to pay him a visit but he wished he would get it over with so he could head to bed.

"What can I do for you Commander?" Jim asked as he sat back down at his desk and started to work on his report again.

"You seemed to have been deep in thought today. I was simply coming to make sure that you were not becoming ill as humans are very susceptible to viruses." Spock stated in a voice that didn't sound worried or actually any emotion at all.

"I just have a lot on my mind Spock. I have a life out side of work; even if it is a small one." Jim told him with a sarcastic bite before adding with a little more venom. "You should try it some time."

"My apologies, I seem to have upset you. I will leave you to your work." Spock stated as he left the room. Jim felt kinda bad as he watched Spock leave. He wasn't sure but he got the feeling that he may have hurt his feelings.

Jim finished his work and fell into the bed. His mind was exhausted as it was most nights but this time it was working out the unknown stranger. He was trying to piece together who his late night lover was or what he was would help him to narrow it down. He sat up in his bed for almost two hour before his exhaustion got the best of him.

Jim again felt a hand moving over his body but this time the touch was almost tender. It started wrapped around the back of his neck and it slowly moved down his spine. The hand again cupped his buttocks but this time it began to kneed the tense muscles. He again tried to turn back but was stopped again but this time he didn't hurt him. He simply turned his head back to the pillow he was laying on.

Jim felt the hands moving over his back and butt then down to rub along his legs. It wasn't long before they moved back up to his butt and the feel of something wet dropped between his spread cheeks. He felt a finger rubbing over the puckered flesh and he couldn't help but moan. He wanted that digit inside of him. He was truly a horny bastard considering what he was allowing some unknown person to do to him.

He pushed against the finger but he was refused the pleasure as he felt the a hand hold him down. He almost whimpered as he felt the finger dance around his hole again and push lightly against it but not enough to enter him. He felt a hand at his hips pulling until he got onto his knees but he kept his head on the pillows. He felt a warm hand wrap around his manhood as the other continued to tease his hole.

He was moaning like a whore as the hands began to work him into a need he had never felt before. He had never had someone get him so worked up before and he was almost embarrassed by his own need. He felt the finger finally pushed inside of him and he thought he would release just from the pumping hand and finger in his butt.

The stranger added a second finger soon after but they were taken away just as quickly. He only hoped that the thick member would replace them as he held back the need to actually beg the man to fuck him. He really needed the release and he wanted to feel that thickness inside of him as he did. He heard a low growl just as he felt the large manhood line up with his puckered, needy hole. He pushed inside of him slowly this time and Jim enjoyed every last inch as he was filled to capacity.

Jim moaned loudly as he adjusted to the full feeling. He felt the man begin to move but this time the pace was slow and steady with deep hitting thrusts. It didn't take long before he felt his body burst with pleasure and the unknown man again emptied inside of him. The man pulled out of him and Jim kept his head down in the dark room.

"Who are you?" Jim asked but didn't get an answer though he could still hear soft movement. "Why are you hiding?"

Jim heard the door and he knew that he was alone again. He just couldn't understand why someone would bother to hide themselves from him. It was well known that he would sleep with anyone and he he was confused as to why they wouldn't even answer him. Jim lay there for a long time trying to figure out what was happening.

Jim began to drift off but heard the beep of his massaging just before he did. He stood up and opened it to a message with and unknown sender.

Unknown: If you request that I stop visiting you then I will.

Jim Kirk: Why are you visiting me?

Unknown: I do not believe you would be so willing otherwise.

Jim Kirk: I am well known to sleep with anyone.

Unknown: I am well aware.

Jim Kirk: What do you want?

Jim Kirk: Sex?

Unknown: I want more then sex but since you never keep relationships this is best.

Jim Kirk: You want a relationship with me?

Unknown: It is against everything I was taught to simply sleep with you but I found that I can not hold back my need anymore.

Jim Kirk: Tell me who you are and maybe we can talk about this in person.

Unknown: I do not believe that to be a good idea at the moment.

Jim Kirk: What can I do to get you to trust me?

Unknown: I trust you with my life.

Unknown: Goodnight

Unknown :Logged off.

Jim sat in his chair frustrated and annoyed. He obviously worked with this man. He just didn't understand. If he already trusted him then why wouldn't he simply tell him in person with out hiding in the dark. He fell back into his bed even more tried then he had been before the encounter.

It had been a week now since Jim had started getting his unknown nightly visitor. He had only miss two days out of the week when he had not woke to the warm hands on his skin. He never knew what he was in for during his encounters. He had begun to enjoy them and was almost sad on the nights he missed out.

Jim had narrowed down the search to twenty three different species on board that came within the criteria of a humanoid with a higher body temperature. He then narrowed it down to monogamous species. That lowered it to ten different beings on the ship. It was already late as he looked over the list.

It was defiantly not Cupcake or one Andorina he was way to large to fit his unknown lover. That took two more off his list. He lowered it again to take out the ladies from the list which cut it down to five. That left two Orion, one Andorian, one Romulan human hybrid and one Vulcan hybrid.

He put in one more search hoping to narrow it down yet again.

Jim looked up in surprised as only one species out of the three had males that self lubricated. This search was just an asumption of course since he never really got the chance to see anything. The Vulcan on his list was none other then his first officer Commander Spock. He couldn't find much on the Vulcan's but then they had always been unwilling to give away much.

Jim never would have guessed Spock out of all the times they had spoken he had never gotten that impression. It kind of made since though considering how often the Vulcan spoke to him but Jim had never really noticed anything other then concern over his abilities to Command the ship. He tried to find anything in his actions that would point to his interest in him as more then a working friendship. He noticed nothing.

The night came and went with no sign of his lover; he missed the next night as well. He wondered if perhaps he had lost interest in Jim. The thought actually hurt considering he wanted to talk to the man and maybe give him a chance. He could always try but he knew his track record of train wreck relationships. He felt his long time fear of getting hurt coming back to haunt him.

Jim watched Spock as he moved over his work station. It was another slow day and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep his gaze from wondering back to the Vulcan. Jim had never really looked at the Vulcan. He was attractive in the tall dark and handsome sort of way. It was funny and very odd to realize that the Vulcan could actually care about him. He still had a hard time believing that he could feel at all even after everything.

His shift ended after what felt like an eternity. He grabbed a bite to eat with Bones and by that time it was already getting late. He made his way back to his room and back to work on his reports. He opened up his reports and found that they had already been completed. He leaned back in his chair both grateful and annoyed.

He made his way out of his room and straight to his supposed lovers room. He rang the bell for the door and a second later it opened. Spock stood with his arms behind his back wearing his meditation robes. They were a deep rich green with simple black trim. He oddly enough looked good in the deep green.

"Did you do my reports?" Jim asked with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, Captain you have seemed overly tired. I felt that it was in our best interest to lower your stress and allow you more time to rest. I did not mean to upset you." Spock told him and Jim tried to see something in the Vulcan's eyes and he did. "I seem to be upsetting you a lot recently. I am not sure what I have done Captain but I would like to apologize."

"Spock I have been a little over worked and stressed out but its got nothing to do with you. I am sorry if I have taken out any of my frustrations on you. Thank you for taking care of me Spock." Jim smiled as he watched the sadness that he had found in Spock's eyes begin to lighten.

"Then you are not upset with me?" Spock asked as he seemed to relax his stance just a little.

"No, I am not upset with you." Jim shook his head as he looked the Vulcan over. It couldn't be Spock; he has found a lot of things in those eyes but lust has never been one of them. The man had said he needed him, Spock would never act on his emotions or lust in that way. He found himself almost disappoint that by the idea that Spock was no longer on his list.

Had he actually wanted Spock to be his unknown lover. The idea was actually very appealing now that he thought about it. He would keep the Vulcan on the list a while longer after all he didn't actually have prof that Spock wasn't the unknown man.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with Captain?" Spock asked and Jim actually felt the words like a blow to the face.

"Call me Jim, Spock we are off duty." Jim reminded the Vulcan again. Maybe it was just the fact that Spock didn't want to call him Jim. Maybe they weren't as close as he had thought. He seemed as though he wanted the get rid of him so he nodded his head before he walked back to his own room a few feet away.

He was hoping to see his unknown lover tonight, even if he didn't know who it was. The man had showed him so much affection through his simple acts that it made him ache in more places then hi was use to.

He woke up that night to the feel of a blind fold being placed over his face. He was confused at first but then he realized that he was laying on his back. He gasped when he felt an overly hot mouth wrap around his already hardening member. He could feel teeth as they gently grazed over him and he moaned as he touched the back of the mans throat. He reached out his hands in hopes of touching the man but he felt the man pull away leaving him feeling even more alone then he had ever felt before.

He felt hands take hold of is left hand and it was pulled up over his head. A second later he felt fabric wrap around his his wrist and then his right was taken as well. He realized quickly that he was tied to the bed. He felt a warm had cup his cheek in a reassuring manner, just before he felt the mouth back on him. He felt a hand on his sack squeezing and gently pulling as the mouth continued its assault.

"If you keep on like that then I promise I wont last long." Jim told him through gasps.

The pleasure was simply increased though as he felt a finger slide down his tight sack to his needy slick hole. It was obvious now that the man wanted him to come and he was dancing on the edge. He felt the finger push into him as deep as it would go. That was his end as he felt his body explode into the warm mouth. The he could feel as the man swallowed his load and it just helped to prolong his pleasure.

It was only after a moment that he realized his hands were straining against the bindings. It took him another moment to realize that the finger was still inside of him and another was being added to stretch him out. He moaned again as he felt his body adjusting to the intrusion. He love the feeling of being full. It had to be his favorite feeling in the world, even with the suppressants.

The fingers were removed as the thick member took over. His lover seemed to enjoy only stretching him enough to may it easier to enter. He always left him tight for the taking, not that he was complaining. He felt that man pressing into him slowly but without stopping. It was a very ruff but enjoyable feeling, he had always liked rough sex.

The moment he was completely filled with the mans own sack laying against his, he wrapped his legs around the mans own hips and pulled him closer. The man laid against him chest to chest and his face tucked into Jim's neck. He felt hot breath and teeth nipping at his neck as the man began to thrust into him at an rough pace. It was needy and brought him to the edge quickly.

He was upset though as he felt the man slow his pace before he could reach his peak. He still enjoyed the pleasure as he could still feel the hum from the slower movements. He moaned happily as he felt the pace pick up again and he was finally allowed his pleasure as the man rammed into his body harder then ever before. He felt the man bury deep inside of him as he was filled with seed.

Jim was surprised as he felt the man sit up but his body stayed thick and firm inside of him, if anything he felt like he had swelled a bit more. He felt a hands kneed his sack gently and Jim laugh. He had never had a lover that could last this long. He was gonna be very sore and tired in the morning, good thing he had the day off.

"I am all for giving it another go but I am not sure if my dick is." Jim laughed as he spoke in a breathy voice.

He could feel his body trying to respond but it was a little soon. He felt his leg lifted up and over the mans head before he was lifted to his knees. His face laying against the bed. He felt the man kneading his butt before giving it a small playful smack, he yelped at the sting. He felt a small since of satisfaction at the action.

The man then began to rut into him again the pace was just as fast and hard as the first. This man had some crazy stamina. He couldn't believe the pace that he kept as he felt his body begin to edge towards the brink again. He hit the perfect place with every thrust.

"How am I gonna come again? How the hell.." Jim felt his body crested again strong then the last.

It wasn't long after that he felt his body flooded again with hot seed. He felt so full but even after two that member inside of him was still rock hard. He felt the man lower them to the bed and he smiled as her felt the man press deeper into him causing him to moan. He was surprised though when he felt a arm simply wrap around his waist. His arms were lose enough to not bother him so he took it as a chance to get some rest.

Jim woke up the day rather late. He sat up and was quickly reminded of the night. His back end was barely able to withstand being sat on. The one thing he did smile about though was the seed he could tell was still inside of him. He would have to relive it though. He stood up stiffly and walked to the bathroom. He first hit up the medicine cabinet for a pain reliever before he made his way to a hot shower.

He stood in the shower for longer then needed but it felt good on his sore body. He didn't want to but he allowed the seed to empty from his body as he cleaned up. He was surprised as he felt his member harden even after the events of the night. He gave himself a few soapy strokes and decide to leave it hard. It would go away on its own and he had know place to be.

He stepped out of his shower and dried off before wrapping a towel around his lower body. He heard a beeping as he walked into his room and walked to the computer on his desk. He had a message, he pulled it up and was very surprised.

Unknown: I do hope you enjoyed yourself. I am sure you will be more then a little sore this morning.

Unknown: It gives me an odd since of pleasure knowing that I have left you sore and filled.

Unknown: I enjoy smelling my scent on you as well.

Jim read the messages and smiled. He knew that the man would feel that way. It was the way he acted during sex, it was like he needed to mark every inch of him. Jim loved it; his submissive side that he had been hiding with suppressant was trying to force its way to the surface. He wanted this man and his submissive side had already fallen in love with him.

Should he send a reply to the comments. Maybe hint at his own enjoyment, maybe tell him about his interest in knowing who he was. He really wanted, no, needed to know who he was. He thought about his reply for what felt like hours as he simply stared at the words.

Jim: I very much enjoyed myself but I am sure you already knew that.

Jim: It would be so much more enjoyable if I knew who you are.

Jim: I wish I was from a species that had a heightened sense of smell. I would love to be able to smell your scent on me.

Jim made his way to the cafeteria. He needed food after his workout from the night. He was happy the pain medicine worked or he would have been limping real bad. He kept his eyes open for anybody that may have made a odd move or gave him a strange look. He could maybe add them to his list.

He grabbed a try and walked over to Bones who was also late to lunch. He sat down in front of the grumpy doctor with a smile. The doctor seemed as tired as he was but maybe not as happy but then again he was hard to decide if he was a good grumpy or bad grumpy.

"Bones!" Jim greeted him with an enthusiastic smile.

"Jim." Bones nodded as he took a sip of his hot black coffee. "You are coming with me after lunch for a checkup. You are late."

"Oh come on Bones. I am fine." Jim told him with a big smile.

"You are either gonna follow me or I am gonna hog tie you and drag your ass in kicking and screaming." Bones told him with a stern look.

"Oh Bones you know just how I like it." Jim told hi flirtatiously.

"Yes, sadly I do considering you have told me about most of them." Bones then complained.

They ate in silence as Bones ignore his attempts at both conversation and of getting out of his check up. They headed to the doctors office quietly and it was then that Jim decided something was up. Bones was angry or at least he was acting that way. He closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Bones?" Jim asked as he watched Bones sit behind his desk and grab a bottle of golden brown liquid from his desk and take a strong gulp. "What has you so pissed?"

"I can't get her attention. She is so fucking smart and gorgeous." Bones took another gulp. "Its my fault I just watch. I can never seem to talk to her or even make a move but why the hobgoblin?"

"Wait you have a thing for Uhura?" Jim said with a big smile.

"Shut up!" Bones took a deeper swig of the liquid. "I don't wanna hear what you have to say about how much older I am or any other stupid remarks."

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that. Hell I couldn't talk if I wanted to." Jim laughed as he watched Bones stand up with medical equipment in hand. "I really hope you get her she is a beautiful lady."

"She is a spitfire and I love it." Bones told him as he began to do his normal routine. A simple blood test and vital, the normal fun stuff.

Jim sat there waiting for the sting of the needle but instead he looked up to a confused Bones. He waited with worry of his own. It was never good when the man holding medical equipment had that face. He watched as Bones sat down and fiddled with his computer.

"Bones?" Jim asked with concern.

"Hold on you have a few odd fluctuations in your test. I am running a few more test to check it out." Bones told him with a confused look on his face.

"What kind of fluctuations?" Jim asked worried as he watched his friend.

"Well it seems that something has caused your suppressants to be well suppressed." Bones told him as he continued to look over his computer.

"What?" Jim asked surprised as he watched Bones as he stared at the screen.

"That's not even the best part." Bones told him with a laugh. "Your pregnant. It's very early in the pregnancy. Maybe the last 24 hours or so."

"Pregnant!" Jim asked surprised buy the answer he never would have expected.

"Well the suppressant stopped working which is a form of birth control in may ways." Bones told him just as surprised. "I can only keep this information to myself for a week. Then I need to have it into the big guys. Go and figure out what you want to do."

Jim nodded his head as he stood and walked out of the room straight to his room. Walked into his room and pace for what felt like hours before he sat down in front of his computer. He stared at his computer screen for another hour at the newest message on his screen. He needed to tell his lover but how should he message him about it maybe request a meeting. Why was his life so complicated.

Unknown: I am more then happy that you were not upset by my use of you.

Unknown: I can lose myself when it comes to you.

Unknown: If it was my choice you would always smell of me.

Jim smiled at the messages as he read through them for the thousandth time. He loved how possessive the man was, he had never had someone want to lay claim to him as he did. It made him feel wanted and that was something he had rarely ever felt. He had always been labeled as an easy lay and anyone could have him but this was so different.

Jim: I love that about you.

Jim: I don't want to sound bad but I need to talk to you.

Jim: Its very important and I can't say it over the computer

Jim waited to a reply but he got nothing. The later it got the more worried he became. He laid down on his bed after a long evening of waiting and fell asleep.

Jim woke up as he felt a warm hand on his arm and a wight on the bed. He wanted this man so bad even though he knew he had to wait. They had more important things to deal with right now. He needed to get this settled. He couldn't continue to do this forever, not now.

"Thank you." Jim told the man as he soaked in the heat and feel of the hand on his bare arm. "I understand your reason behind this but it gonna have to end. I found out that I am pregnant. Bones said that it was very early and just happened so I am assuming it was last night."

Jim felt the hand on his arm tense up but it never left him. He wanted this man to stay with him and it was so frustrating that he didn't even have a name or face to match. He had ideas but nothing definitive. He had never even caught a glance.

"You can decide tonight what you wanna do. If you wanna stay with me and keep this, maybe make this more. Then you had better still be here in the morning and willing to give me a face to match with this relationship. If you are done then I suggest that you leave and never bring this up again" Jim's heart was aching in pain at the idea of this man leaving him but it was for the best. He needed something stable for a baby.

He felt movement behind him and at first it struck fear in him. He wanted to start talking again and tell him that they could be good together. That he could make him happy but the fear left as he felt the man lay down behind him. Jim felt as an arm wrapped around his waist to lay against his currently flat belly. He wasn't sure what he had expected but this was a good sign. He closed his eyes and hoped that this wasn't a gentle goodbye.

Jim woke up the next morning with a smile as he still felt the heat from an overly warm body wrapped around him. He wanted to curl up into those arms even deeper. He slowly moved to turn in the mans grip. He didn't feel any resistance as he did so. He turned with a smile as he looked down happily. He had known who it was but he had just kept thinking that there was know way.

"I thought it was you Spock." Jim smiled happily as he decided that he was more then happy with the outcome. "So all this time you have been scared that I would turn you down?"

"I was uncertain that you would find me to be a good choice in partner." Spock to him as he looked up at Jim who was propped on his elbow looking down at him.

"I don't know what I would have said." Jim told him with a smile as he was trying to be a truthful as he could. "But in the end you did prove that we seem to be pretty good with each other."

"I would not consider this to be the end." Spock stated as he pulled Jim onto him until he was straddling him.

"Oh wow, well I guess this is more of a beginning." Jim said with a laugh. He could feel the hard member pressing into him through his sleep pants.

"That is a more suitable statement." Spock had a small smirk on his face.

"I think we both have way to many clothes on." Jim jumped up and pulled off his sleep pants.

Spock did the same as he only wore a silky sleep wear set, pants and a long sleeve shirt. Jim looked to find the very large member standing between the pale thighs of his lover. Man he was very much the specimen of a good lover. The muscled chest and tight stomach just added to the appeal. He had never thought of Spock as such because of the simple fact that they seemed so different.

"Are you sure that I am what you want Spock? The baby aside. It wont work if we are to different." Jim asked as he mover over to stand in front of Spock.

"Yes this is what I want and it is also what you want." Spock again smirked as he pulled Jim's face to his own and kissed him deeply. Jim opened for him immediately. The kiss was rough dueling of tongues and more then a little enjoyable.

"You don't think we are to different?" Jim asked breathy after the kiss broke off.

"We are more alike then you think." Spock told him as he turned Jim and tossed him onto the bed.

Spock took over again as he settled between Jim's legs with a smile. He moved back to the willing mouth taking advantage of the surprised gasp. Spocks finger moved down to find the willing hole that he had come to love squeezing him. It was already wet and aching to be filled. Spock used two fingers this time in one go and smiled as Jim moaned into the kiss.

"It is a good thing that you are so willing for rough sex as Vulcan's are often so." Spock told him as he began a to thrust his fingers into the willing hole fast and as deep as he could.

"Please Spock I need more then just fingers." Jim begged even as he felt his body getting close.

"I suppose I can oblige that request." Spock removed his fingers and replaced them with something much larger and even more fulfilling then a finger.

Jim grunted with every hard hitting thrust that he felt. The sound of slapping skin and heavy breathing filled his ears. He loved the sound and the feel of being full. He loved the way his body responded so willingly to this man that he had already trusted with his life. He knew that he could trust him with his heart now.

Jim almost screamed as he felt the world burst into color and he felt Spock only a second behind him. He felt the Vulcan growl into his ear as he bit down on his neck. He felt the warm seed filling him again as he pushed inside of him as deep as possible.

"Spock I love you." Jim told hi as his breathing began to normalize. He could still feel the hardness deep inside of him.

"I love you Jim." Spock told him as he kissed him again as he joined there hand together in what Jim knew as a Vulcan Kiss. He felt the spark and he smiled like a goofy fool. They were gonna be fine together.


End file.
